


You Shook Me All Night Long

by muttshaw (relentlessdevil)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, RockStar!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessdevil/pseuds/muttshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International rock superstar Tyler Seguin has never had a male manager before, but when his current manager goes on maternity leave, his record label assigns him Jamie Benn, a veteran manager in the company.  Tyler's not the kind of dirtbag to sleep with his managers, because he's never wanted to.  But when Jamie comes along, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was a spark of inspiration that hit me and was written in 4 hours with a break for dinner, and this is my first really AU fic. It's not perfect. I just really wanted Tyler to be a rock star.

“I don’t need a new manager! What happened to Gina?” Tyler screamed. He had been summoned to the record label’s offices on a Monday morning and was not pleased about it. Mondays were the devil, which is why he never did anything on Mondays. No shows, no recording sessions, nothing. He especially didn’t want to meet his new manager on a Monday.

“Gina is going on maternity leave in a few weeks. We need to do this now so Gina has time to train the new guy.” Lindy, the chief executive of Star Music Inc., sat behind his giant oak desk while only half looking at Tyler on the other side.

“Wait…guy?” Tyler asked.

“Yes. Guy. He’s a man.” Lindy responded, clicking away on his computer.

Tyler froze a little bit. He had never had a male manager before. Everyone always assumed it was because he liked the ladies a bit too much when in fact, it was the opposite. Tyler wasn’t the kind of dirtbag to sleep with his manager, so he always had women so they wouldn’t tempt him. Having a male manager would be a complication.

“His name is Jamie Benn. He’s been with the label for years now, and he’s the best we’ve got. Hopefully, he can keep you in line.”

“I intend to do more than that, Lindy.” Tyler swiveled to see a man in the doorway that could only be described as tall, dark, and handsome. Tyler’s heart took a few irregular beats before he got himself under control. This was going to be an interesting scenario, he thought.

“Ah, Jamie. Good to see you again.” The tall gentleman, Jamie Benn, Tyler’s new manager, walked into the room and shook Lindy’s hand. “Everything going well?”

“Yes sir,” Jamie responded. “Just excited to get back on the road.”

“Well, I’m glad to be helping you out with that,” Tyler interrupted. He wasn’t quite sure how he was actually speaking right now, because his brain didn’t seem to be functioning properly.

Jamie smiled as he turned to look at Tyler. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Seguin.” Tyler swore he could hear a hitch in Jamie’s voice as he looked Tyler over.

“Oh, Tyler, please.” Tyler shook Jamie’s hand, unable to deny that there was definitely a spark when their hands touched. There was definitely something there.  
\--------------------

It had been a few weeks since Jamie and Tyler had met, and they’d seen each other a few times. Gina, Tyler’s old manager, had been helping Jamie, but he didn’t need a lot of training because he was already pretty good at managing. Therefore, Tyler had only seen Jamie at a few rehearsals, and he had been too busy getting ready for the upcoming tour to really talk to him. Tyler wanted to talk to Jamie, wanted to know more about him, and hopefully their three months on the road would do just that.

Tyler Seguin: The Live Experience tour was scheduled to start in Atlanta, Georgia, so the night before, Tyler and the team flew out there to get ready. Gina was gone, scheduled to have her baby within the next couple of days, and Jamie was officially Tyler’s new manager.

“I’m going to a bar,” Tyler said, standing up at the end of their pre-tour meeting and grabbing his jacket.

“No, you’re not,” Jamie scolded. “You’ve got to get ready for tomorrow. The tour, remember? It starts tomorrow. You’ve got a morning interview and meet with the local pop radio station, and that’s just the first stop on a legion of shit we have to get done.”

“I know all about it. And I need a drink. I’m stressing out,” Tyler said, hanging his head back. “I always do this before big events. I’m shocked Gina didn’t tell you that,” Tyler explains as he walks out into the lobby of the hotel. Luckily it’s about midnight, so there isn’t anyone in the lobby to see him. Or, to see Jamie follow him.

“If you’re going, I’m going,” Jamie struggles to catch up to Tyler, who’s now outside, trying to get into a cab. Jamie runs to hop in the same cab before it can drive away with Tyler in the backseat. “I can’t have you running unattended in Atlanta the night before your first tour date. You’ll find some hot chick to take back to the hotel who ends up being someone’s girlfriend and then there’s this huge scandal. I can’t take that risk.”

“Trust me Jamie, you don’t have to worry about that. No random girls.”

“Really? I doubt that.”

“Don’t believe everything you read in the tabloids,” Tyler responds. “There’s never any random women.”

“Why not? You’re a famous rock star. You can have all the women you want.” Jamie’s voice had a twinge of jealousy laced in it.

“Yeah, no, women don’t quite do it for me. I’m gay,” Tyler quipped right as the cab stopped in front of one of Tyler’s favorite Atlanta bars. Before Jamie had a chance to respond, Tyler hopped out of the cab and into the bar. It was up to Jamie to pay the poor cab driver and rush into the bar after him.

It was only a few minutes between when Tyler and Jamie entered the bar, but Jamie could not find Tyler anywhere. The place was packed, and Tyler wasn’t the tallest person, so it made him more difficult to find. The bar wasn’t as large as some in Los Angeles, and Jamie used to be able to find his brother in those bars.

Ten minutes after Jamie walked into the bar he saw his first glimpse of Tyler, walking into the hallway that housed the bathrooms. Jamie didn’t feel the need to follow him in there, so he waited outside the men’s room for Tyler to come out. It didn’t take long for the door to open and Tyler to walk out, his face falling when he notices Jamie waiting for him.

“Tyler, you can’t just walk away from me.”

“I told you there was nothing to worry about. I’m not going to be chasing some random girls around tonight. I just want to drink. You don’t have to be here.” Tyler started to push himself away from Jamie, but Jamie grabbed Tyler’s arm before he could get away. It was the first time they had touched since their first meeting, and the spark was clearly still there. Tyler could feel it resonate from his arm all the way through his body.

“I still need to worry,” Jamie croaked, his voice soft. Tyler wasn’t the only one feeling the chemistry between the two of them. “You could get arrested. I know that’s not your style, but still. It could happen.”

Tyler sighed audibly. “Fine. Stay. I don’t care.” But he did care. He wanted Jamie to stay.

“Yes you do,” Jamie added. Tyler froze. 

“How are you so sure of that?” Tyler argued, scrunching up his face a little bit before raising his eyebrows at Jamie.

“Because you didn’t just deny it,” Jamie smiled, pulling Tyler towards the bar area. Jamie needed a drink in him fast, because there was no way he was going to get through this night sober.

Jamie ordered a shot of tequila and downed it before Tyler had a chance to order another beer for himself.

“Whoa, slow down there killer,” Tyler marveled, grabbing his beer and another for Jamie. “We don’t need you being irresponsible.”

“I think this whole thing was irresponsible,” Jamie pondered.

“What whole thing?” Tyler asked, scooting a little closer so he could hear Jamie better. At least, that’s what he told himself. It wasn’t the loudest bar he had been in, he probably could have been able to hear Jamie from farther away. But no, instead, he decides to push himself so he’s practically on top of Jamie.

“Becoming your manager,” Jamie stated. “It’s starting to become clear that it was an extremely irresponsible decision on my part.”

“Okay, maybe you should drink more. You’re too stuffy.” Tyler smiled, pushing the bottom of Jamie’s beer up in order to make him chug. And Jamie did just that, finishing his beer in less than 5 seconds. Tyler’s mouth opened in shock, and Jamie winked before placing his empty bottle on the bar behind them. Almost immediately, the bartender put a full one in his hands.

Jamie turned and smiled at Tyler. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” Jamie asked.

“And if I was?” Tyler replied.

“I’d say…I’d say why the hell not?”

Jamie and Tyler had a few more drinks, and weren’t without a drink for long. Apparently, the bartender was a Tyler Seguin fan, and kept the beers flowing between the two of them. A few people at the bar recognized Tyler, so he signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. A young women came up to Tyler late in the night and asked him to sign her boobs. He obliged, it wasn’t the first time this had happened, and probably wouldn’t be the last. When Tyler was done, he looked up and noticed that Jamie was nowhere to be found. His eyes searching, they finally landed on Jamie walked out towards the door. Tyler threw a couple bills on the bar and hastily followed Jamie. He caught up with him on the sidewalk.

Jamie was in the process of hailing a cab when Tyler grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around to face him. “Where the hell are you going?” he asked.

“Back to the hotel. I’ve got a lot of work to do before your first show tomorrow.” Jamie starts to turn around before Tyler grabs him again.

“Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?” Tyler asked, despondent.

“You seemed a little occupied. I didn’t want to tear you away from your adoring fans.” Jamie scoffed.

“I’m not sure you should be my manager anymore if you’re so forgetful.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Tyler?”

“You obviously don’t remember the conversation we had earlier this evening. I told you I’m gay and that I’m not going home with some random girl. And because of that, I don’t know why you’re acting so jealous. I spent the whole night with you. I just don’t get it.”

Jamie sighed. “I just…I don’t think being your manager was a good idea. I can’t deny I’m jealous, because I’d have to share you with the whole world. I’m not cut out for that.”

“Hey,” Tyler soothed. “You wouldn’t have to share me. The world gets Tyler Seguin, the international rock star. No one’s really seen Tyler Seguin, the person before.” Tyler leans up and places a soft kiss on Jamie’s lips. “I can’t deny there’s something between us. Obviously you can’t either. So why not?”

Jamie was frozen for just a moment before his brained started working again and he leaned down to kiss Tyler thoroughly and fully. Tyler kissed him back for a few moments before pulling back. Jamie looked at him questioningly before Tyler smiled. “Cab,” he said. Jamie nodded, hailing one of the many cabs around the bar. Tyler pushed Jamie into it, laughing.

Back at the hotel, Jamie and Tyler ran to the elevators quickly. Seeing as it was after two in the morning, they were the only people in the elevator. Jamie pushed Tyler against the wall and kissed him forcefully, his hands caging Tyler beneath his larger frame. They were almost too distracted to hear the elevator doors open, but luckily Tyler noticed out of the corner of his eye. Tyler ended up fumbling with his room key because Jamie was peppering kisses down his neck. When he finally pushed the door open, Tyler grabbed Jamie by the collar and pulled him inside.

Clothes were flying all over the room in no time. Tyler’s shirt was thrown over a lap as he worked on Jamie’s belt and pants. Once they were off, Tyler tugged on Jamie’s dick causing Jamie to moan audibly. Jamie pulled his shirt off as Tyler kneeled down to take Jamie’s dick in his mouth. Tyler was a little sloppy because he was kind of drunk, but it was still one of the best blowjobs Jamie had ever received. He started thinking about anything but the feeling of Tyler’s hot mouth on his dick, just to try and prolong the experience. If it was gross, it probably ran through Jamie’s mind at that moment.

“Oh hell,” Jamie moaned, pushing Tyler off and up to kiss him on the lips. After shedding the rest of their clothes, Jamie pushed Tyler back onto the massive king sized bed and laid on top of him. Jamie smashed his lips back onto Tyler’s, his arms on either side of Tyler’s body, as to not put all of his weight on the considerably smaller man.

“Hold up,” Tyler said, breaking their kiss. Jamie looked at him, confused, but before he could voice those concerns, Tyler continued. “Condoms and lube are my smaller bag, over by the trash can.”

Jamie hopped up and crossed the room to riffle through Tyler’s bag for their necessary items. He grabbed a few condoms and the bottle of lube and rushed back to the bed, placing everything they need on the bedside table. Tyler grabbed a condom and raised one eyebrow at Jamie. “Watch this,” he smirked, ripping the foil packet open. Then, with practiced precision, Tyler sheathed Jamie’s dick using only his mouth.

“I don’t want to know where you learned that, do I?” Jamie asked.

“Bananas are extremely helpful,” Tyler winked, before grabbing the bottle of lube. He readied himself and Jamie and guided the head of Jamie’s dick to his ass. He gave Jamie a questioning look, willing him to break this final barrier. Jamie took the hint and slowly entered Tyler, a feeling of euphoria passing over the both of them. Once he was all the way in, Jamie paused for a second to let Tyler adjust. Then, slowly, Jamie began thrusting in and out, already close to the edge after Tyler’s blowjob earlier. He didn’t think he could hold out for Tyler to finish, but he was going to try his hardest.

It wasn’t going to end the way Jamie wanted it to. Tyler was tugging on his own dick, but it was no use. Jamie exploded rather suddenly inside Tyler, taking them both by surprised. Jamie pulled out of Tyler, who was looking rather dejected.

“Why the long face?” Jamie asked.

“Nothing,” Tyler responded. “Nothing, it’s not a big deal.”

“Are you upset because you didn’t come?”

Tyler sighed. “I get it. You were already ready to go, and you weren’t going to take as long, and I jacked off in the shower this morning because I knew I was going to see you tonight and it was going to be a challenge, but it’s okay, really. Go clean up, I’ll be fine.”

Jamie did not move from his position on top of Tyler. “What makes you think you’re not going to finish?” he remarked before pulling Tyler to the edge of the bed. Then Jamie sank to his knees and began to suck on Tyler’s dick.

“Jamie, you don’t have to…o…a,” Tyler began, but completely forgot what he was going to say when Jamie took him all the way to the base. No one had ever done that to Tyler before, and he knew he was never going to be the same again. “Where’d you learn that?” he asked Jamie.

“Bananas,” Jamie retorted before returning to his work, reminding Tyler of his earlier comment.

“Oh, right there Jamie. Don’t stop Jamie please oh my God Jamie,” Tyler babbled. “Don’t stop baby that feels so good, just like that, oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK!” Tyler exclaimed, pouring himself into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie had one last surprise for Tyler when he swallowed every last drop.

“Thank you,” Tyler murmured, unable to speak any louder. His brain was completely warped by the best blowjob he ever received.

“Don’t thank me, I just did what should always be done,” Jamie retorted. “Any decent guy would do the same.”

“I’ll show you how decent of a guy I am,” Tyler added, pulling Jamie up onto the bed for round two.  
\--------------  
The next morning Tyler’s alarm went off at 7:30. He woke up to the stench of sex from the night before, and Jamie lying peacefully in bed next to him. Obviously, Jamie was a bit of a heavy sleeper and didn’t hear the alarm.

“Jamie, wake up, I gotta go to the radio station.”

“What time is it?” Jamie asked.

“7:30”

“You don’t have to be there until 9. Come here.” Jamie pulled Tyler closer to him and kissed him. Tyler kissed him back quickly, but pulled back just as quickly.

“Jamie, we should talk,” Tyler said, sitting up in bed. Jamie followed suit.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Are you…are you okay with this? I mean, you’re technically my manager, and I don’t quite know the protocol for this, but I’d like this to work out between us. And I don’t think I can go back to you just being my manager after this.”

“Tyler,” Jamie sighed. “I want this to work too. I’m still your manager, that’s my job. Remember last night when you said you had the international rock star and the personal side of you, and they were separate? Well, being a rock star is your job. Being a manager is mine. We can still have our jobs and be personal together. Do you follow me?”

“Yeah, kind of. I lost you for a minute in the middle there, but I think I pulled myself back for the big picture at the end.”

“Okay, good.” Jamie kissed Tyler lightly on the lips. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have some morning wood that’s calling your name. Hear it? Tyler, Tyler, come to me.”

“Don’t ever do that again, okay?” Tyler said through a rough smile.

“You got it,” Jamie added, pulling Tyler in for a kiss. “Now hurry up, you’ve got a tour to promote,” he added, his hand reaching down for Tyler’s dick to get them started in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, I'm muttshaw, and I don't bite, so feel free to talk to me.
> 
> Dedicated to Kat aka malkmaid because I wrote it while she was in class so she'd have something to look forward to.


End file.
